As a syringe container, as described in Patent Document 1, a configuration including a container body having a mouth portion, and a cap with syringe mounted to the mouth portion is known. The cap with syringe has a lower half of a syringe tube which is inserted into the container body through the mouth portion. In the upper end portion of the syringe tube, an elastic dome body, and a press-down cylinder for pressing down the elastic dome body are provided. In the syringe container, because contents of the container body are sucked up the by pressing down the press-down cylinder to press the elastic dome body, a suction amount of the contents easily changes depending on the press-down amount of press-down cylinder.
Here, in this type of syringe container, it is desired to accurately suck up and eject a certain amount of liquid depending on the type of contents.
Thus, for example, a syringe container as described in Patent Document 2 has also been suggested. The syringe container is equipped with a lid base portion disposed on a mouth portion of the container body, and a movable lid portion that is disposed to be freely movable upward to the lid base portion. Between the lid base portion and the movable lid portion, a pump chamber for generating a negative pressure communicating with the syringe tube is formed. In the syringe container, when raising and disengaging the movable lid portion from the mouth portion, by generating a negative pressure in the pump chamber in accordance with the raising distance of the movable lid portion, the liquid of the container body is sucked up to the interior of the syringe tube.